1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image by emitting light with luminance and chromaticity responding to each pixel. For example, the light is emitted by flowing a current through an organic light-emitting layer provided between a plurality of pixel electrodes which are arranged in a matrix shape and a common electrode which is common to the pixel electrodes. In each of the pixels, a pixel circuit where a plurality of thin film transistors are combined with a capacitor is laid out.
The thin film transistor configured of low-temperature polysilicon is frequently used since drive performance thereof is high. The silicon is polycrystallized by excimer laser annealing, but shot variation of the laser becomes large, and it is not possible to reduce current variation of each pixel. Therefore, there is a need to provide a correction circuit, or to repeat irradiation by irradiating the silicon with the laser several times, and there are problems such as high cost of a device and a material of the laser.
In recent years, as a thin film transistor process, a process for manufacturing the thin film transistor by using an oxide semiconductor has been developed (JP 2012-160679 A). However, it is not possible to satisfy limit conditions such as a narrow frame and low power consumption with the current thin film transistor using the oxide semiconductor. Therefore, development of a process for mixing the thin film transistor configured of the oxide semiconductor and the thin film transistor configured of the low-temperature polysilicon is asked.